The overall aim of this research is to evaluate a method to noninvasively measure and describe breathing patterns during sleep that may identify individuals at risk for cognitive impairment. The purpose of this study phase is to evaluate a noninvasive method to measure brain oxygen and to describe the relationship between brain oxygen and breathing patterns during sleep.